Something In The Way
by Hello Im just a writer
Summary: The sun had fell and the moon rose before the path of the two roommates crossed again. Marceline sat quietly on the living room couch, bleeding a red liquorish. Finn approached her from behind, patting her head softly, "You still mad?", Adventure Time, AU with a constantly changing modern world that still holds aspects of the original show. I don't own anything from AV. Enjoy
1. Pilot

~Enjoy

* * *

Pilot

 **"In the middle of the night, when the wind blows and the tree's sing; they say you can hear the voice of a distant hero. A hero that when all else failed he would not. A hero who would give everything, be hated, who would be beaten and broken so that those he cared about could have something. Gather around my children, and hear the tale, of the great hero of Ooo. The Legend of Finn the Human".**

 _'Time is just a point of view, the past, present and future; all of which are seen at some point by two big and bold eyes that seek adventure. Those eyes that wish nothing more than to peel the curtains away from the mystery in all the world. However, time... As it gives, also takes. Furthermore, those once animated eyes, eventually become drained, consumed by the same thing that once motivated them, the question here for you hero, is what will you_ do with your time?'

Finn closed the book and tossed it to the ground, causing a thud to echo through the now empty tree house. The memory of his days' with his best friend, and their adventures gave him a smile he could not fight. Years had passed since his friend; his brother had passed away. All that was left was a hollow tree... And some dust. He rose from his old and worn bed, taking one last look around his untouched room before climbing down the cracked wooden ladder. The human retrieved his white hoodie, that served as a replacement for his outgrown hero hat. Pocketing his keys he step out into the cool breezy night, closing the door of the treehouse, and his past one last time.

The sun rose on the horizon and began to shine upon the Candy Kingdom just as the Nineteen year old human arrived to his new, and overly luxurious apartment. Moving past the still unpacked boxes he made his way to the shower. The hot water brushed his smooth skin as he stroke through his freshly trimmed blond hair, the stubble on his face pricked against his hands as he washed his face. Finn and his deep train of thought were interupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. "Finn hurry up and don't you dare use all the hot water again". His roomate and friend Marceline entered the steamed up bathroom, "I'm almost done". Finn mumbled as he continued to wash his hair. The black haired vampire girl sighed, "You know, i know this whole being roomates thing was my idea, with my cave collapsing and all but i really expected moments like these to be at least slightly ammusing I mean come on! Dude how is your virgin butt so composed in this situation". Finn turned off the water, causing the pipes in the walls to squeek. "So you only want me around to entertain you... And wait how does me being a virgin have anything to do with this situation"? The naked human exited the shower still dripping wet."Can i get my towel please". Marceline locked eyes with him, "Thats not what i meant and you know it. I just wish you werent so dead all the time that's saying something coming from me.. UGH! You can be a real jerk sometimes!" The vampire queen hurled his towel right at his face before storming out of the bathroom, leaving the human cold from the air of the other room. "I hate it when she leaves the A/C on". Finn thought as he dry his body and hair.

The sun had fell and the moon rose before the path of the two roomates crossed again. Marceline sat quietly on the living room couch, bleeding a red liquorish. Finn approched her from behind, patting her head softly,"You still mad?", no reply was giving from the pale skinned girl, Finn sighed. "So I'm going to take that as a yes.. Look I know I was a bit of a jerk earlier, i'm sorry, okay?". Marceline cocked her neck back and looked up at him, "Finn, you know im just worried about you right? I mean after Jake died-". She was quickly cut off, "Look Marcy, i know you and PB are worried about me and all but I am seriously _fine._ I dont want to talk about the past anymore, please... I just...". Floating upwards Marceline left a soft kiss on his forhead, giving a small smile she only nodded and changed the topic. "So any plans tonight? Or are you all mine for this wonderful evening?".

End of chapter One.


	2. Suicide

***Short chapter just cause.**

* * *

Got Me for Life

'Life in Ooo was changing rapidly, Each generation of candy people that the Princess had created became smarter, and smarter. The once jumbled kingdom that relied on the brilliant Princess was now a high functioning society. The knowledge gave way to new technology, jobs and habits.'

Morning broke and the people of Ooo went to work, including Finn who with a black backpack in his hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other made his way to the mercenary square. A newly astablished section of the C-K; Merc square held a section for adventurer's and mercenaries who seeked work.

*Back at Finns Apartment*

Marceline unlocked the front door to their living quarters and set her guitar case down by the door. Walking to the fridge she picked out an apple to drain white. "Finn, are you here?". Silence filled the apartment. The vampire girl bit into the apple and began to drain the red slowly, floating to Finns door she knocked softly. When he didnt answer she turned the door knob. The room empty, she floated inside, zipping her black hoodie up feeling the coldness of the room. "Jesus he has got to be freezing in here everynight.. why doesnt he ever turn on the heater?". Taking a minute to look around she noticed a folded piece of paper on his bed; she picked it up and slowly unfolded it, and began to read.

'Sometimes i want an answer to what the fuck i am doing here on this land slab filled with miserable and cold people.

Day after day i feel like a narcissistic egotystical and outright brainwashed individual who deep down doesnt want to be happy

And to the people who call my unexplainable condition "DEPRESSION" please Go fuck yourself hahahaahah.

To the supposed Glob who watches us from his privledged throne above, fucking kill me please. The pit of my stomache, my knees, my back my brain it all hurts.

The simple truth is i am an attention seeking whore who would rather create a

false image of himself just to lie to the public of which i hate.

And to those who while my time here put up with my theatrical attempt at living.

i have nothing but guilt for my exisitance, and i am truly sorry.

You know its funny how the closer you get to death the less you give a fuck about what is going to happen next...

I just cant appreciate this life anymore, so if i am burnt out at 18 then why prolong this agony any further

i guess hes right...

'its better to burn out then fade away'.

"Finn..." Was all she could manage to say before she rushed out of the room.


End file.
